Because Of Rain
by skyriver1
Summary: Naruto berteman dekat dengan Sasuke sejak SD. Mereka sudah saling mengenal ataupun saling mengetahui rahasia masing-masing. Walaupun Sasuke menyebalkan, tidak mau berbicara dan selalu berkata kasar kepada siapapun, tapi Naruto dengan tabah menerima Sasuke. Satu rahasia Sasuke tidak diketahui Naruto, apakah itu? "Teme.. Kau..." "Kau sudah lihat kan Dobe? Aku... Aku..."


**Title : Because of Rain.**

Author : skyriver1

Main Cast : -Uchiha Sasuke. –Fem Uzumaki Naruto (SasuFemNaru)

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Lenght : Prologue

Note : Halo semuanya ^^ Salam kenal ^^ kalo mau terlihat akrab panggil aja Na ya :) maaf, kalau ff Na kali ini jelek. Soalnya baru pertama kali bikin ff Naruto. Ini awalnya ada kakak kelas bikin status "ffnya bagus" Na tanya "ff apa kak?" dia jawab "Naruto" akhirnya Na minta linknya. Eh, yang dibaca SasufemNaru jadi ya ketagihan :p sebenarnya Na ini Kpopers loh -_- ini bukan pertama kalinya Na buat ff :p oke deh Na lanjut yaa. Ini sebenarnya ONE-SHOOT loh. Tapi males nunggu lama -_- bikin prologue nya dulu aja :p

Happy Reading~

**PROLOGUE**

_-Because of Rain-  
_  
"Hacim..Hacim.." Aku mendengar suara seseorang namja tengah bersin beberapa kali. Entah mungkin karena hujan atau ia memang sakit. –kami- sekarang menunggu bis kota. Aku terdiam memandang ponselku dengan tatapan nanar melihat jam menunjukan pukul setengah 8.

"Aku akan telat." Pikirku. Kemudian aku mengambil sapu tanganku dan mengelap kakiku yang basah terkena air hujan. Tanpa sengaja ketika aku menunduk aku menatap kaki seorang laki-laki disampingku yang bertubuh tinggi, rambut raven –yang menurutku seperti pantat ayam-, bola mata onyx, berkulit pucat tanpa cacat sedikitpun ini. eh..? Tapi..?

"Kakimu." Kataku pelan kepada orang ini disampingku. Ia melihatku. Lantas ia menaikkan kakinya keatas dan memeluknya. Seolah tak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

"Hey, kakimu." Aku mendekatinya dan menarik kakinya untuk turun. Bintik-bintik merah mengisi seluruh kakinya. Apa ia cacar? Tapi kenapa hanya bagian kaki saja?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Katanya sambil membawa kakinya naik keatas. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Aku khawatir. Eh? 'Kok aku khawatir? 'Kan aku baru saja mengenalnya, beberapa menit yang lalu. Yah, bagaimana 'pun aku akui dia sangat tampan. Bahkan melebihi kata tampan.

"Itu, bis sudah datang." Katanya. Aku langsung saja pergi menerobos hujan. Tiba-tiba aku tersadar bahwa laki-laki itu tidak mengikutiku di bis. Aku berbalik.

"Kau? Kenapa diam? Ayo kemari..." Kataku sedikit berteriak. Maklum saja, karena hujan dan jarak kami yang terbilang eum.. cukup jauh.

Dia menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Sungguh senyumnya indah sekali. "Kau duluan." Katanya padaku. Lantas aku mengangguk sempurna.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kau?"

Eh? Kenapa pintunya ditutup? Haduh.. aku belum sempat berkenalan dengannya. Dasar bis sialan. Berani-beraninya menyela pembicaraanku. Dasar. Aku benci menaiki bis ini. Aku mulai duduk mencari tempat yang nyaman. Dan bis itu pun berjalan. Aku melihatnya. Ya, dia kedinginan.

Sejak saat itu. aku datang lagi menemui laki-laki itu. Tapi ia tak kunjung datang. Eum.. maksudnya kami bukan bertemu melainkan menunggu bis.

Hari ke-7 tiba. 1 minggu aku tidak bertemu dia. Sebenarnya dia pergi kemana? Eh.. eh.. itu.. dia bukan? Aku dengan semangat berlari menemuinya. Untung saja hari ini tidak hujan.

"Hi, kau kemana saja? Kenapa baru muncul? Apakah kau memakai bis lainnya?"Kulihat ia mendongak ke atas menatapku. Yah, walaupun aku lebih pendek darinya, tapi aku saat ini sedang berdiri.

"Maaf, aku tidak enak badan pada saat itu." Jawabnya padaku. Apakah ia sakit karena hujan waktu itu?

"Ah, Tidak apa apa. Namaku-"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Tebaknya. Woah.. apakah ia stalker? Tapi sejak kapan? "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu denganmu Naruto." Sasuke mengajak ku berjabat tangan. Aku membalasnya. Yatuhan wajahnya kenapa tampaaaaaaaan sekali?

"Eum.. se-se-jak kapan k-kau tau n-namaku?" Oke. Sekarang aku gugup. Mengapa ia sangat tampan? Sadarlah Naruto kau baru mengenalnya 2 hari. 1 minggu yang lalu dan sekarang. Kau tau? Kau tidak cantik. Jadi mana mungkin kau bisa menjadi temannya? Hayo..

"Kau mengatakannya 1 minggu yang lalu, Dobe" Eh..? Jadi.. ia mendengarnya? Tepat sekali Sasuke kkk~ Tunggu? Do-do-dobe? Dasar temen menyebalkan.

"Bis sudah datang. Ayo.." Ia memegang tanganku dengan erat. Dan mengajakku menaiki bis. Kyaaa... aku tidak akan melupakan moment indah ini.

***

Naruto-

"Aku tahu, aku tidak cocok untuk Sasuke. Lagipula bukan cuman aku saja yang menyukainya, ia mempunyai fangirl. Dan juga Sakura yang merupakan teman dekatku juga menyukainya. Sakura cantik, sedangkan aku... tidak!"

Sasuke-

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku... Hmm.. Naruto maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang rahasiaku ini. suatu saat nanti kau tahu, karena ini sangat langka, aku tidak mau kau khawatir padaku. Maaf, aku terlalu menyebalkan untukmu."


End file.
